Rising of an Arc
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: What does it mean to be a Warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale…of The Rising Arc
1. Prologue

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a Warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…The Rising Arc

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new story idea I had for a couple of days now. This idea was in my head for a bit because I wanted to give Jaune more of a background, with a twist mind you. In this Jaune leaves home for eight years and meets a lot of interesting people along the way.**

Prologue: The Beginning

* * *

><p>200 years ago in the final days of 'The Grimm War'<p>

* * *

><p>Surrounded by darkness and only illuminated by four torch lights stood four individuals, each of them had their faces shrouded in the darkness of their hoods as their leader walked forward before he stood before a large statue in the image of an angel. Reaching into his cloak he retrieved a large brown book with the symbol of two crescents on the cover.<p>

The man placed the book on the pedestal as he then produced two glass vials from his cloak that shimmed in a soft light, briefly illuminating his face as his blue eyes stared briefly before he placed them next to the statue like alter as the vials glowed a soft heavenly light.

Motioning to the second man the nodded as his hands glowed with a golden light as circles with intricate symbols hovered over and around the book as he began to weave the dust from the vials that seeped from the glass and began to pour themselves into the book and was illuminated with a bright light. The shrouded man then nodded as the first man produced a small knife from his belt and made a small cut on his palm, grunting only slight as the blade cut his flesh.

He held his palm over the book as small drops of crimson blood cascaded down his hand before falling in small drops upon its surface. The book then glowed blood red as the man with his hands glowing began to chant a strange language as he repeated the words over and over like a mantra. The third and the forth figures placed their hands together as they chanted the words as similar circles appeared before them to weave the strange dust, as they helped to strengthen his voice in the hollow chamber of darkness.

The book began to shake and rattle as the blood red light flashed on and off as the corner of its pages began to turn…

Until book burst open in a pillar of bright light as the room was soon basked in its heavenly light that shred the darkness away; the light was so bright that the cloaked figures had to shield their eyes from the light. Suddenly as if from a dream a soft voice began chanted in the area as the first man peaked through his hand to see and gasped slightly as he saw woman standing in the center of the light before the book slammed shut and the light faded.

Silence crept its way in the chamber as the four individuals just stared slightly in awe as the stared at the once brown leather book that was now bleached white and the symbol shone like gold in the dark.

The second man walked over as he inspected the book "It is done…the Lunar Dust has been impeded into the book" he said as he turned to the first man. "This book will now and forever more only open to you and your descendants in times before a crisis can ever arise…" the hooded man nodded as he walked over to the statue and gazed at the image.

"Are you sure about this Julius?" the second hooded man asked, "This will be a huge responsibility not only for yourself but for your entire family as well, countless generations of your bloodline will be expected to be warriors and protectors of these lands" Julius ignored him as he gazed at the book.

"And the price of this burden will surely be heavy, maybe even death…are you sure you can handle that kind of Mantle? A Protectors Oath?" he asked once more as the man now known as Julius removed his hood to reveal short blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

He placed a hand upon the statue as he hung his head down "I must old friend…and while this maybe the final days, this war with the Grimm has shown me that we must be prepared for anything" he said as he then looked down to the book.

"…I couldn't save her Alex…she died because I was not prepared to face the threat, I will not allow my descendants to suffer the same fate…it has to be done" he said as he then turned to the man as he shed his hood to reveal snow white hair and cold blue eyes.

"I…I understand she will be missed" he said as he looked to the statue behind Julius, he then turned to his men and nodded "Its time Julius, the final assault on the Grim begins" he said as the man nodded and then grasped the hilt of his sword.

"Come then Alexander," he said as he and the others began to leave through the exit, "Let us win a future for our children" and then they left as Julius pulled the mechanism by the door and the tomb began to shut.

"May the Gods favor us this day" Julius voice said as he walked away.

As the tomb closed shut the room was once again basked in darkness as the figure of the angel stood still and silent. Before the image of a white dressed maiden appeared briefly for a moment and then vanished.

* * *

><p>200 years later, Present Day<p>

* * *

><p>Colliding into the dirt was a young boy of ten years old with blond hair and dark blue eye's as he rolled in the dirt and struggled to stand. The boy struggled to stand as a foot was placed on his back and shoved him back to the earth.<p>

"Stay down loser! Its where you belong!" a young voice sneered as he held the young male down in the dirt. He was a tall boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes and a rather chubby appearance.

"Yeah Arc stay down!" another voice said as they laughed at the expense of the young child on the ground. The young boy on the ground was Jaune Arc, a student of a normal school and a descendant of a long line of hunters.

"Dominic! Please get off of me!" Jaune said on the ground as the chubby kid only sneered at him.

"Why Jauney boy? What are you going to do? Stop me?" he said as he soon followed up with a laugh as he kicked the boy in the chest.

"You're a nothing Arc! My dad says you're a disappointment to your family! Can't swing sword, can't hold a shield and you get scared at the first sign of a Grimm," he said as Jaune had small tears in his eyes.

"And you cry like a little baby…how are you going to be a hunter if you cry all the time you little baby!" he sneered at the boy and then pushed him off his shoe. "Come on guys lets leave the little baby alone to cry back to his mama!" he said as the group of boys and girls laughed and left the poor boy to himself.

Jaune lay on the ground as he grabbed small fists of dirt in his hands desperately trying to stop himself from crying. After a small amount time he slowly got up as he grabbed his backpack and started to walk home, his head held down in shame.

This was not the first time those kids had bullied him, it had been happening ever since he first joined school and he said he wanted to be a hunter like his grandfather, Cornelius Arc a renown hunter and hero of the people.

The kids didn't like that and started to pick on him all the time, the called him names, shoved his books out of his hands and gave him the dreaded swirly in the school bathrooms.

This had caused the boy to grow up without a lot of friends and was shunned by most of the kids at school. The only ones who didn't pick on him were the Faunus children but they stayed away from him too in fear of being targeted by Dominic and his gang.

He slowly trudged his way home to a large castle like home with two crescent shapes brandished on the black metal gates. This was his family's estate, the home to thirteen generations of Arc warriors and heroes from across the ages.

But to him it was a constant reminder of how weak he was, and how much he felt un-worthy to carry his family name.

It made him sad most of the time…

He sighed as he pushed past the black iron gates and walked to the front of his home. "Mum I'm home," he yelled out as he placed his bag down by the rack and kicked off his shoes.

"Welcome home sweetie how was - Oh my gosh! Jaune! What happened to you!" a beautiful woman said as the boy was soon held in a loving embrace. The woman who was hugging him was his mother Diane Arc; she had raven black hair and emerald colored eyes with a womanly and motherly figure.

Said woman was now checking over her son as she moved his head left and right to get a better look at the bruises and marks on his face.

"Ow! Mum! I'm fine really it's just a few scratches it's nothing honest!" he said as he hoped his mother wouldn't attract too much attention.

Too late as he soon heard the patter of several other feet racing down the hallway as he was soon pulled left and right by several feminine hands.

Did I forget to mention that he was the youngest of seven sisters? All of which are huntresses in training, the arc family bloodline was known to produce one male Arc amongst several female offspring's.

Some of them were twins and others were more spaced, "Who did this to thee? Was it that Dominic kid again? If so I shall teach him a lesson he shall not forget!" his oldest sister Adele Arc said as she held an enraged look on her face.

She had long blond hair, blue eyes and dressed in a variation of feminine knights armor. She was known for her righteous sense of justice and her bravery in the face of adversity…but tended to be a little over-dramatic in her role as a knight.

"Adele you cant beat up a ten year old child, your sixteen years old for crying out loud. You'll get arrested" his second sister Bianca Arc said as she held Jaune in her arms.

She was the second born of the family a year under Adele and unlike her sister she had pale platinum hair that would almost seemed white in a certain light, she also wore glasses and was dressed more as a scribe with a white dress and hood.

"But he hurt Jauney again!" one voice said "Yeah he should pay dearly!" another voice said identical to the first voice said as they nodded together.

The next two sisters were twins at the ages of fourteen, Caroline and Cateline Arc identical in every way except for the color of their eyes and hair, while Caroline had blue eyes with hair as black as night, Cateline had emerald eyes and blond wavy hair in contrast to her sister.

"But still we can't just beat up a ten year old…it would be dishonorable" his fifth sister Honorine Arc said as she brandished the cutlass on her belt.

She was three years older then Jaune and had her mothers raven colored hair. She was also one who valued honor above all else. "Also we would be arrested," she said as stared blankly at her sisters who nodded at this.

"Still doesn't mean we can't teach the little snot nose brat a lesson!" his sixth sister Leonne Arc said as she punched her knuckle to her palm. She had short blond hair and emerald colored eyes. Like her elder sister she was not as lenient on punishment then her sisters.

In her school she is rumored to be the head of a gang of all female warriors called the 'Iron Maidens'.

"E-Everyone please calm down before this get out of hand!" the last sister of the family said in a nervous voice as she tried to calm down her elder sisters. Her name was Lucie Arc and she was the kindest soul you will ever meet in your life.

She was soft spoken, kind and always tried to find a solution that didn't involve violence. She had short Blond hair with dark blue eyes and was twenty months older than Jaune, because of this the two were more closer then the others.

But it was well known that all of his sisters loved him dearly and protected him like lioness with her cub. If Jaune as ever hurt then you would follow soon after.

This unfortunately meant that his sisters and family, being the only other male Arc born in the family, would constantly coddle Jaune and always made sure he was safe. His sister's constant care and supervision made him an easier target for bullies.

"Girls that's enough" their mother said as the girls stopped arguing amongst themselves as they looked towards their mother.

"Now I will talk to Dominic's parents first thing in the morning. But for now it's time to clean up and get ready for dinner Grandpa Cornelius is coming and we need to look good" she said as the girls nodded and left to get ready.

She then turned to her son as he held his head down in shame, "Jaune? Are you ok sweetie?" she asked as she cupped the boy's cheek, a small bruise on his face and under his eye.

The boy didn't respond as he continued to look at the floor, Diane sighed as she tried to comfort her son. She truly hated to see him so sad because of other kids picking on him. Diane was protective of all of her children, Jaune especially as he was her only son, and she treasured him just as much as his sisters.

It was basically taking all of her strength not to rampage down the street and teach that mean boy a lesson he would not soon forget.

"Jaune? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as the boy shook his head and hid his face behind his bangs. She sighed as she could see she would get no more out of him in this state.

She soon heard heavy footsteps as she turned to she her husband Roland Arc with a look of understanding on his face.

Roland was a tall man with Dark Blue eyes and messy blond hair like his sons. He had blonde stubble on his face with a small scar on his cheek that trailed down to his jaw. His face was a combination of rugged and handsome at the same time.

"Honey why don't you go sort out dinner and I'll talk to Jaune" he said as his wife nodded and headed towards the kitchen. He looked down to his son before he sat next to him at the doorway.

"Dominic again?" he asked as the boy nodded his head, "He picked on you and called you names?" he asked again as the boy nodded his head.

"…Why do they pick on me dad? What did I do to them?" he asked as his father sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to come up with an answer for his son.

He looked up to the ceiling as he finally found an answer before turning back to his so "…They are just jealous Jaune," he said as the boy looked confused at this.

"Jealous?" he asked his father in confusion and hoped that he would elaborate on it.

"They are just jealous that their families aren't as famous as ours son. And they take it out on you because they think they're stronger then you" he said as Jaune lowered his head down.

Seeing that his words would be misinterpreted he quickly tried to fix it "But that doesn't mean you are weaker then them Jaune" he said as the boy raised his head to look at his fathers smiling face.

"Sure they seem stronger then you and faster then you…but they lack things that you have" he said as Jaune listened in on him.

"You are smart, kind and you never judge people based on appearance," he said as he patted his son on the shoulder who looked up to his father as he had a warm smile on his face.

"With those qualities you will be a great hero one day Jaune…I know it, and so does your mother and sisters and I think you know it too…don't let them get to son" he said with a small smile as the boy looked up to his father

"I know it too" a slightly gruff voice said as the two turned to the door to see who spoke. "But I could have told you that anyway…how are you doing kiddo?" the man said as he smiled to Jaune who soon pounced at the man.

"Grandpa!" he said as he hugged the man at his waist while he laughed heartily at the child.

"Hello Jaune my boy its good to see you again, have you been practicing with the bow I got you?" he asked as the man patted his head. Jaune nodded as he grinned to the old man.

"Yep I'm getting better at shooting an arrow grandpa! I can almost hit the target!" he said as the old man grinned to the boy.

"That's my grandson!" he said as Jaune looked to the man before him, the man before them was Cornelius Arc, the previous patriarch of the Arc bloodline and rumored to be the strongest man alive.

He stood at the same height as Roland but had slicked back lighter blond hair due to his age and a small blond beard on his face and looked similar to his son.

"So I heard you got picked on again huh?" he said as Jaune looked down at this while his grandfather just laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it my boy! one day you'll be stronger then him and you'll wipe that smirk off his face," he said as Jaune smiled at his grandfather.

"Good to see you dad" Roland said as he soon gave his father a quick hug, the man smiled as he patted his son on the back.

"Good to see you too Roland" he said as he then spotted Diane "Diane you are looking beautiful as always!" he said as he proceeded to hug his daughter in law.

Diane smiled as she hugged her father in law "Its good to see Cornelius and I'm glad that you are ok. How goes it with the council?" she asked as the man sighed and rubbed his face.

"More idiotic prattle as usual, especially with the White Fang situation. They don't want to change anything that might even remotely stop their attacks…I swear the council is filled with nothing but idiotic Fu-" he stopped as Diane coughed at him and then pointed down to her son as Jaune's innocent face and curious eyes staring up at him.

"Fu-Fu-Fu…fun hating people?" he said nervously as Diane nodded at this and was glad she didn't have to re-prime her father in law for swearing in front of her son.

"Jaune why don't you go get ready for dinner" his mother said as she ushered the small boy out of the room.

Cornelius smiled as he watched his grandson disappear down the hall of the family manor. "That boy will do great things one day I know" he said as Diane nodded at this.

"If only he believed it himself," Roland said as he watched his son from afar.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune sat on the couch as he looked at the blade that hung just above the fireplace; it was placed there as a decoration in the living room of the manor and served as a constant symbol of the Arc Heroics. The blade was sheathed in a pure white sheath with a gold hilt and a blue wrapped handle that showed evidence of wear and tear.<p>

This was the family blade that had been passed down from generation to generation of Arc. Once wielded by his great-great-great-Grandfather who passed it on to his great-great Grandmother who passed it on to his grandfather and on to his father.

Crocea Mors, The Yellow Death and the slayer of Grimm…a sword that was forged in the first great war and still as sharp as ever. But this one was only a replica as the real blade was stored away somewhere in the manor that only his father and grandfather knew its location.

When Jaune was younger he would listen to the tales of his families legacy and how those who wielded this blade were destined to achieve many great things. But as of late Jaune began to have second doubts about his destiny, his mother and father and even his sisters always told him that he was destined for great things…but was he really worth it?

Jaune soon heard a knock at the door as he snuck around and peaked through the door as his eyes widened in shock and fear. Standing in his house was Dominic Dupont, Jaune's longest running bully and the meanest kid on the playgrounds. The kid had a grumpy look as he scowled at the ground; standing behind him was his father, Alexander Dupont who had his hand on his shoulder as he bowed to Jaune's father and grandfather.

Jason Dupont was a tall man who was more muscular and unlike his son carried a more composed and mature aura around him. The Dupont family as their name suggests, were charged with guarding the small bridge that connected the small island of Haven to Vale while the Arcs had been its defenders and saving them from multiple Grimm attacks.

Jason Dupont bowed as he refused to look at the man before him "Lord Protectors Roland and Cornelius Arc I would like to once again humbly apologize for my sons rude behavior and his actions towards your heir and promise that it will not happen…again" he said as he shoved his son forward.

"And he would like to apologies to you and your son personally" he said as he sent his son a scowl as the boy glared back

The young Dupont scoffed as he crossed his arms "Why should I? He is a nothing but a cry baby that goes running of to Mummy and his stupid sisters when he loses a fight" he said as he looked up to his father.

"Besides you're the one who said he was a disgrace to the Arc name" he said as Jason stiffened at this before he looked up to see Cornelius Arc's deep blue eyes glaring at his very soul.

He then turned his gaze to Dominic who stiffened under the old man gaze "You have a very rude child here Dupont, he has the guts to insult a member of the Arc family in his own home" he said as his voice echoed untold power.

Jason gulped at this as he bowed to the older Arc "I apologize once again lord protector!" he said before he then turned to his son as he pointed to the door "Wait in the hall Dominic! You are grounded for a month!" he said as the boy only scoffed as he walked back to the door.

Once the door was closed Roland unleashed a harsh glare as an intimidating and powerful Aura circulated around the man. "Now…" he said with a voice that echoed his rage despite its soft tone.

"What was that about saying my son was a disgrace to the family name? And speak truthfully" he asked as Jason recoiled slightly in fear of the man.

"Forgive me Roland I meant no disrespect...its just that…your son has yet to start any form of combat training if he intends to up hold your family name" he said as he spoke to the man.

"The villagers are afraid that he will not be strong enough to protect us as you had at his age," he said as Roland sighed at this.

"That was a long time ago things are different now, this is an era of peace Jason, its not like back in our days when we were forced to train at the ages of eight years old to protect our homes. It is a time to allow our children to be children and enjoy life," he said as he remembered his training from his youth.

"That maybe Roland but one of these days you or your father will pass from this world and he will have to take up the Oath of the Arc's. An Oath your ancestor Julius Arc instilled upon his own children" he said as he pointed to a portrait of a tall man with short blond hair and held Crocea in his hand.

"An Oath your own father instilled on you" he said as Cornelius looked down at this, remembering the day he began to train his son.

"An Oath that has been your families responsibility for the past seven generations, with your son next in line to take the Oath…but the truth is, he will never be a true hunter" Jaune heard as his eyes widened in shock, his body began to shake as the man continued.

"He has no combat skills, he can't use a sword, he can't hold up a shield, he can't even put up a decent fight when he is picked on at the school. How is he suppose to protect us if he can't even protect himself!" he said as small tears began to form in Jaune's eyes.

"Face it Roland your son is a failure! Better you make another then suffer anymore of his fail-hak!" was all he could say before Roland charged at the man and held him up by the neck.

"You dare come into my home? Insult my son when it is your son that has abused him more then any other! And you dare to call him a failure when he has not been given the chance to prove himself! How dare you!" he said as he then dropped the man on the ground.

"Get out of my house!" he yelled as the man scrambled off the floor and left with his son in tow. But as they left Dominic looked back at the man at the door before he said.

"If he ever becomes a hunter we'll all be doomed" Dominic said with a snide voice before Roland shot a powerful glare to the rude child that scurried away with his tail between his legs.

Roland sighed as he closed the door to the manor and rested his head against the wood. A soft patter of feet was heard as he turned and gasped at his ten year old son who had tears in his eyes.

"Dad?" Jaune said as he clutched the hem of his shirt "Is he right…am I a failure?" he asked, as his father soon brought him into a hug.

"No son, no you are not and don't ever listen to them, they don't see what I see" he said as he looked at his crying son. "They don't see the hero that I see in you. But I know you will become one" he said as Jaune refused to look at his fathers eyes.

"…But how can you know?" he asked until he felt a hand placed on his head. He looked up to see his father smile down on him and said with great commitment.

"Because you're my son…and I have faith in you" he said as Jaune could only stare at his father before he got off his knees. "Now come on Jaune its time for bed" he said as his father son escorted his son to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

* * *

><p>Late at night when all in the house were asleep and not a sound could be heard as little Jaune stared up at the ceiling before him, he had done this often when something was troubling him. In this state Jaune could not sleep at night as he stared blankly at the ceiling above him, Jason Dupont's words still echoing in his mind. The man and the village itself clearly had no faith in him to uphold his family name.<p>

And to be truthful to himself he didn't have much faith in himself to uphold the family name. He had no friends, no skills and no confidence what so ever in himself. He knew that he was weak and he knew that he wasn't good at anything to be proud of, but still they would never let him forget his weakness. Their words and taunts further cemented his depression of being weak and small, he knew he was nothing like his ancestors all of whom were strong and brave and without fear.

And he was just Jaune Arc…a small child with a big dream and nothing to prove it.

But then he remembered his father's words as they echoed louder then the doubt that was in his heart. _'Because you're my son…and I have faith in you'_ those words alone saved him from the darkness of his own fears. Those words alone made him not want to give up and make his father proud.

But the main question was…how? He knew he needed to get stronger if he wanted to make his family proud, he already tried to start his training whenever he got a chance…but had very little results. Jaune sighed as he looked to ceiling and held his hand above his head and just stared at the palm of his hand. He then looked out his window as he got out of bed and walked over to the large window in his room and looked out into the night sky.

The moon of Remnant shining above as its body was cracked and scarred from a time long before Jaune and before his family name. it was times like this that he would look up to the moon and find a strange sense of peace and calm from the turmoil's of his life.

He then spotted a streak of light as a shooting star passed unnoticed by all in the night sky.

All save for Jaune as he quickly put his hands together and made a whish, normally when a child would see a shooting star they would whish for trivial things like a new toy or being a superhero. But on this night under the star clad sky Jaune Arc made only one wish, one wish that would determine his fate.

_'I wish…I wish to be strong and brave like my ancestors…I want to be strong!'_

The young boy prayed as he whished upon the star expecting something, anything to happen and grant his wish. He looked up expecting to see some sort of answer to appear in front of him…

But sighed when he found nothing, he then decided that it would be best just to return to bed and dream for another day.

'Jaune'

He stopped as a soft voice whispered his name, a voice he was unfamiliar with but at the same time felt familiar.

'Jaune'

The voice spoke again as he looked towards the crack in his door to see a faint light pass by, he quickly followed the light as he caught a brief glimpse of a glowing figure just as it disappeared down the hall.

He followed as fast as he legs could carry him before he turned into the main library to see a figure glowing white and reaching towards a book before it disappeared and left the boy confused and stunned.

"What was?" he asked himself before he looked towards where the figure had reached its hand to before it had disappeared.

Jaune walked up to the large bookcase as tired to see the large white book that the figure tried to grab.

Realizing that it was too high for him to reach Jaune ran over as he grabbed one of the large chairs in the study and dragged it towards the bookcase. He then climbed the large chair as he reached towards the large book, his fingers barley scrapping the edge of the large book. He finally grabbed the book before he lost balance and fell off the chair. He landed on the floor and groaned slightly just as the book made a loud noise that sounded like gears shifting and changing as he looked up to see that large book leaning out of the bookcase.

The bookcase then began to split in half as the two cases moved to either side and revealed a hidden room with a pedestal in the shape of a guardian angel holding a sword that was bound with a blue cloth handle, the same sword that hung in the main library. The blade was in a white and gold sheath with two gold lines in the centre of the sheath and the handle bound with a blue clothed grip. This was Crocea Mors, the real Crocea Mors, the blade of his ancestors and the slayer of Grimm kind.

He turned his eyes down as his eyes were drawn to the white thick leather bound book with the family crest imbedded on the cover at its feet.

Jaune looked stunned as he slowly entered the hidden chamber that he never knew existed.

'Jaune'

The voice spoke again as Jaune spun around to look for the voice, "Where?" he asked before he stopped and slowly turned his head to the old book in the room. "Is-Is that book…talking to me?" he asked, as he looked confused and cautious at the book.

'...Jaune Arc…'

The voice now clearer to Jaune as he slowly walked closer to the book, each step seemed to make his heart beat faster.

'...Open me…'

He tentatively and slowly reached out to grasp the very edges of the book as he pulled the book from the statue like pedestal.

'...Open me…'

He then grasped the cover of the book as he slowly began to open the book as light began to spread across the pages. A strange and unfamiliar language began to form on the pages.

'And claim you destiny'

The voice soon left as Jaune began to see the language shift and change before his eyes. Now readable he began to read from pages of the past…

* * *

><p><em>'Hello young reader, if you are reading this then I have long since passed from this earth and have claimed my place away from the chaos that follows it'<em>

_'But where are my manners, My name is Julius Arc and I will be your ancestor some time in the distant future where I hope this war has finally come to an end'_

_'But that is not why I write to you now, for what you hold in your hand is no simple book, this book is or will be the recollection of countless Arc's who will one day too have a page written upon its pages, regaling tales of their heroism and their sacrifice…'_

_'This book was crafted by a dear old friend of mine who weaved it using old and lost dust called Lunar Dust and bound it and my bloodline to its pages, so that future generations can learn from our past…or our mistakes and better learn from them…'_

_'This book however can only be opened by a member of the Arc family and is deemed worthy to read its pages…and its is designed to open in times before a great crisis can begin…'_

_'This maybe hard to believe but if you have managed to open this book…then dark times are ahead for us all…and only you can prevent it'_

* * *

><p>Jaune dropped the book at this as he scurried back from the book. His eyes wide and scared as he looked back at the book that now lay flat on the ground. He still had trouble believing what it just told him…him…preventing a great crisis…surely he though that it must be joking him.<p>

He slowly crawled back and picked up the book as he continued to read.

* * *

><p><em>'What I say is the truth dear descendant…you are meant to save this world from a great crisis that will one day threaten to consume us all'<em>

_'I do not blame you if you find this hard to believe, I too have had doubts during my time as leader of the Arc family…but that all changed when I lost my sister to mankind's greatest enemy…The Grimm'_

_'She died because I was too late to stop the beast from ending her life and leaving this world one light dimmer…my dear little sister, my little yellow light'_

* * *

><p>Jaune gasped slightly as he read the words of his ancestor, he could not possibly imagine what it was like to lose someone to the Grimm. But in a way he could understand him. He could not even begin to imagine what losing even one of his sisters could do him…he continued to read as he as now absorbed in the words of the first Arc.<p>

Evidences of tears were seen on the pages as Jaune could feel the emotion that was felt that day by his ancestor. Small tears began to brim on the edges of his eyes as he continued to read.

* * *

><p><em>'In her name I vowed to wield my blade in not my defense but in the defense of those I vow to protect with my life…this began both a responsibility and a curse that I have placed upon my family…The Protectors Oath'<em>

_'The Protectors Oath, a task that has been placed upon our shoulders to protect the innocent from the horrors and demons of this world, to prevent death were death would claim a life,_

_'Now it is your turn to use the blade forged from a falling star and protect those you cherish more then your own life…and fear not young Arc…these pages will guide you…'_

_'And remember…I have faith in you…'_

* * *

><p>Jaune paused once again as he read the words over and over, the same words his father spoke to him.<p>

'I have faith in you'

The five little words that made Jaune feel something different inside him. Small tears gathered in his eyes as the words of his ancestor made him weep into his hands.

He now knew that he had to live up to his family name, not just for his family, but also for the countless Arc that had been in his place and achieved a great many deeds in their lives. He know knew what he had to do…

He then his stopped his crying as he looked up to the guardian angel statue that had a gentle smile on her stone like face. Jaune steeled himself as he stood from his place on the floor and walked towards the blade that rest at her feet. He slowly reached out to grab the sword but stopped as he looked up and gazed once more at the statue before he grabbed the blade. A small symbol of the Arc crest glowed at the base of the statue before it stopped and Jaune easily lifted the blade from its rest.

Looking down he was surprised at how light the blade was and how he could pick up a blade at his height. He then returned to his room as he grabbed whatever clothes he could carry and place them in a small. He then placed the book in the sack and grabbed a small dagger from the family's armoury and strapped it to his waist as he fastened a small belt around his waist. He looked down at the sword Crocea as he wrapped the blade in a pitch-black cloth and secured it to his back.

"No need to use you till I'm ready I guess" Jaune said as he fasted the sword to his back and tightened the leather strap.

He then looked over at the small wooden bow and Quiver of Arrows gifted to him by his grandfather and cast them on his shoulder. He took one last glance at his room before he left and traveled to each of his sister's rooms and took one last glance at them. Each one sleeping peacefully completely unaware of what he was about to do, the decision he made to protect his family.

He then traveled to his parent's room as he cast a gaze to his sleeping parents. He then produced a letter from his pocket and placed at the foot of their beds as he looked back one more time…for the last time for a long time.

"…Mum…Dad…I'll make you proud…I just hope that you forgive me…"

And with that he closed the door and ran out of the house, his small feet pounding on the gravel road as he traveled through the sleeping town. He soon crossed the bridge that separated their town by a large lake that encircled it like a moat. He stopped at the end of the bridge as he cast his gaze one last time to his home, the town illuminated by the last streetlights and the moons heavenly glow. With a one last gaze he turned and ran deep into the forest as he ran further and further away from everything he knew.

After three hours of running far away from his home he stopped as he attempted to catch his breath, the thought of his home village far in the back of his mind as he stopped and realised one crucial fact…

He had no idea what he was doing

He realized that in his haste to follow his great ancestors wishes and fulfill his 'wishes' he had forgotten to make a plan. And now he had no idea where he was and was completely alone with not but a clue or a plan. And now here he was in the middle of the 'Ancient Forest' with a small dagger, his bow and arrows, some clothes, his ancestor's sword and its ancient book that held two hundred years of Arc legacy that prophesied a great calamity that was to come…

Jaune looked around as he gazed at the large ancient trees that looked as if they could touch the very sky as old and new vines crisscrossed the old trees like a giant spiders web. All around him he could hear the scampering of small animals and the rustling of birds wings in the air and the sound of a gentle stream as he searched the forest.

Snap!

Until the sound of a small twig snapping in the forest brought a sense of fear in his young form as he searched for the sound that brought fear to the small child as he quickly fumbled for the small dagger at his waist, the small dagger gleamed in the moonlight as he pointed the blade left and right for the source of the sound.

The empty forest sound was all that greeted him as he moved from left to right as he tried to find the source of the noise. When he turned around one more time…

**"RARGH!"**

It attacked

Pouncing from the woods at an alarming speed was black blurring object as it slammed into the boy and knocked him against a tree, the force knocked the dagger from his hand and flew deep into the forest as he grunted in pain and looked up at his attacker.

His eyes widened in fear as he came face to face with his first ever Grimm, a Boarbatusk, a Grimm similar to that of a boar with pitch black fur, white bone like armor on its back and face with red markings all along its body and two long curved tusk like appendages and four glowing red eyes as it glared at the small blond haired child.

Jaune stiffened in fear as the beast made a loud noise before it curled up into a ball and zoomed straight at him with the force of a steam roller as it smashed into the tree as Jaune narrowly dodged out of the way. Small splinters of wood rained in the air as he covered his head from the attack, he then looked back up as the creature began to attack again. Jaune dodged again as the mindless beast smashed into another tree breaking the old wood in half.

"No! No! No!" Jaune panicked as he narrowly dodged the rampaging beast with all his might. The beast kept destroying tree after tree as the small child tried desperately to stay alive.

Jaune had small tears in his eyes as the beast mindless attacked him again and again as he ran deeper into the forest. But in his attempt to stay alive he never noticed the stray root that tripped him and he fell into a hollowed out tree where he soon hit the base of the tree. He looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk follow after him in an attempt to end his life. But as the creature followed after him, the beast got tangled in the long green vines surrounding the forest; the beast was soon suspended a mere three inch's away from the boys as it growled in anger.

The beast howled and snarled as it tried to kill the small child as Jaune desperately tried to back away further from the beast only for his back hit the solid wood of the hollow tree, leaving him no room to escape.

He was trapped

As Jaune was panicking thinking this would be his last moment in life, as small ray of moonlight glowed through the cracks of the tree and shone down on an object that caused Jaune to turn in the direction of the light his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. It was the dagger that was thrown into the forest when the Boarbatusk had slammed into him, it was only inches away from his fingertips as he looked back to see the beast getting closer and closer to the boy.

Terrified Jaune desperately reached out as his finger merely scrapped against the pommel of the dagger as if fate was mocking him, the beast drew closer as he felt its breath on his skin, more of the vines snapped before the final vine snapped sending the beast foreword just as Jaune grasped the dagger and thrust the blade forward as the beast squealed in anger…

Silence blanketed the clearing, as the whole world seemed to stop and wait to see who was victorious, the boy or the beast?

From the hollowed out tree a black body began to emerge as it climbed its way out of the old bark, before it fell to the side to reveal the Boarbatusk with a dagger pierced within its chest as a blood covered Jaune emerged from the tree. His small eyes wide in fear as he took in ever-precious breath of air that he could. He looked over to the beast as its four blazing red eyes began to dim and flicker before they faded as the body began to dissolve into small specks of dust, floating away into the wind.

He slowly on shaky legs raised himself up from his place and slowly walked towards the stream as he stared at his reflection in the water. His hair and face were covered in blood as a small cut could be seen on his cheek.

His small white t-shirt drenched in blood and his small jacket and pants in tatters and covered in dirt, he looked like a mess. But he didn't care about that…

He was alive…he survived an attack from a Grimm and he survived. Jaune began to silently laugh until it became louder and louder as he seemed to be thanking his luck stars that he was alive.

But the laughter soon turned into sobs as he just realized how close to death he got to, his tiny form shaking like a leaf as he hugged his knees to his chest. "Mummy…I-I want my mummy! I want to go home!" he began to cry as his tears caressed his cheek and landed on his shirt in small drops. He was tired and scared and he was nearly killed by a Grimm, humanity's worst enemy, barely surviving an attack from it weakest creature. Right now he wasn't a warrior of an unknown prophecy…he was a small child scared and afraid.

_'Go on then…'_ a small voice echoed in his mind as he looked down at the stream as his image began to waver and change as Dominic appeared in the water.

_'Go back to our mummy like the little baby you are! I was right about you! You're nothing but a scared little baby that runs away from the first sign Grimm…you'll never be hunter…you'll never be a hero'_ his arrogant and snide voice echoing in his ears as Jaune continued to cry as the word rang in his mind.

The image of Dominic grinned as it slowly took the form of the Boarbatusk and seemed to spreads it shadows into the clear water, further frightening the boy.

…But then he stopped as something else began to echo in his mind, something that his father told him that made him feel happy.

_'They don't see the hero that I see in you…But I know you will become one…Because you're my son…and I have faith in you'_ his fathers voice speaking louder then Dominic's as the image began to waver and fade as Jaune grew a serious face and he stood up and glared at the image.

"You're wrong Dominic! I will be a hunter! I will be a hero! And I'll prove you wrong! I will be a great hero just like my dad! Just like my Grandfather! And my ancestors before me!" he the raised his small fist into the air and slammed it against his chest.

"On my honor as an Arc! I will not fail!" his small voice echoed in the forest as the image soon blasted away and Jaune walked back and placed small dagger back in its sheath.

He then looked forward as he ran into the forest, never looking back and vowing to be a hero, never knowing that his actions tonight would forever change the face of Remnant forever.

* * *

><p>Next Moring, Arc Family home<p>

* * *

><p>A powerful cry rang out as Diane Arc grasped the letter in hands as more tears escaped her eyes. She and her husband awoke this morning to find that their only son was missing and found the letter at the foot of their bed. Every member of the Arc family was gathered in the main library as they read the letter before them left by their youngest member.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear family<p>

If you are reading this I have already left, last night I realized that I would never be like you.

I'm not strong or fast or brave like my sisters or like mum and dad or even grandpa. I can't do much, and I'm always afraid of what's out there. I am a failure to our family name and I'm sorry…but last night I made a decision.

I'm leaving home and I'm going to travel around Remnant, and I won't return until I'm strong enough to make you all proud o me.

Please don't try to find me, I promise that I'll write and tell you how I'm doing, just please don't come after me…I need to do this.

Ps. Dad I'm sorry I took the book that was behind the bookcase and the family sword, I promise I wont lose them

I love you all.

Sincerely Jaune Miles Arc

* * *

><p>Roland soon held his wife as she cried into his shoulder; he was sad and furious, sad because his only son had run away and furious at the people responsible for this, the Dupont's, the villagers and the Oath that hung over their heads like sword on a string.<p>

His sisters were huddled around the room as each and every one of them was taking it differently from the other ranging from sad and scared to out right furious and angry.

Caroline, Cateline and Lucie were holding each other as they cried amongst themselves for the sake of their brother, Bianca and Honorine had blank looks on their faces as they sat away from the group but held sadness and tears In their eyes.

While Adele and Leonne had furious looks on their faces as they imagined hurting a certain little 'shit stain' that lived down near the bridge.

"Its ok honey" Roland said as he confronted his wife, "We are going to find Jaune and we a re going to bring him home" he said as Diane looked up to him.

"But he could be anywhere by now! What if! What if he…" she stopped as she imagined her son, her precious baby boy killed by a Grimm as she broke down into more tears as she held her husband tight. But Cornelius was different as he looked at the open bookcase and the empty altar in the hidden chamber known only to himself and his son.

_'How did Jaune know about this…only senior members of the Arc bloodline know about the book…what's more how did he actually pick up the book? The only time it ever does that is when - ! -'_ He stopped as a terrible thought came to his mind. _'Oh no…if Jaune picked up the pick…then that means'_ he though as he soon turned to his son.

"Roland…I think we should honors Jaune's wishes and not try to find him," he said as the family soon stared wide-eyed at the elder Arc.

"What! Are you insane!" the female Arc's rang out in chorus as they glared at him.

"My baby boy is out there alone and afraid! And you! His own grandfather won't even attempt to find him! What kind of cold heartless bastard are you!" Diane all but yelled into his face.

Roland saw the look on his fathers face as he placed a hand on his wife's should to stop her rampage. "Father…what is that you know?" he asked as the elder man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As you know son two hundred years ago our ancestor Julius Arc lead the war against the Grimm and created the sword Crocea Mors from the remains of a fallen star, he then instilled the Protectors Oath upon our family" he said as the man nodded at this while the younger Arcs listened in.

"But during the final days of the Grimm War, Julius and his friends created 'the Tome' an ancient book that was weaved together using the last source of Lunar dust in existence and bound it to his bloodline…" he said as the man nodded.

"The Tome is the collective knowledge of over seven generations of Arc's from the first to the last, and can only be open in a time before a crisis can ever appear," he said as Roland's began to widen at this.

"If Jaune was not only able to lift the book from its resting place but read from its pages…it means something bad is about to appear, and the book needs to prepare him" he said, as the room became deathly silent.

"And while I'm scared for the life of my own grandson Diane, if the Tome has chosen him there is not much we can do…this is his destiny" he said as the woman slumped to her knees as she thought of Jaune burdened with such task.

Roland then kneeled down to her height as he held her close "Honey I know its difficult but Father id right…this needs to happen…you knew this the moment you joined the family" he said as the woman nodded slightly but with a heavy heart.

Roland then smiled as he looked to his wife with tears in her eyes "Don't worry Diane I'll contact an old friend to track down Jaune and tell us if he is safe, I'm sure he can keep an eye on Jaune, that old crow owes me a favor" he said as Diane sniffled slightly before wiping the tears in her eyes.

"…Ok…I don't like it one little bit but I understand…But I swear if anything, anything! Happens to my baby boy you two are in so much trouble!" she said as a scary Aura swirled around her form as Roland and Cornelius took a step back.

Roland chuckled slightly at his wife while Cornelius chuckled nervously as well "I promise dear" he said as Diane just huffed and turned from the two.

Cornelius looked to the statue as he placed a hand to the stones surface,_ '…Jaune…I hope you know what you are doing…and Ancestors please watch over him and keep him safe…'_ the old man though to himself as looked to the statue.

It was said that on that day a legend was born, one of many hardships and many adventures that spawned many friendships and many life-changing experiences.

The legend of the Rising Arc

* * *

><p><strong>And scene, here is a new story I have been working on where I attempt to create more background around Jaune and his friends, when more RWBY information comes out I will try to incorporate into this story.<strong>

**Tell me what you think and leave a review in the comment below and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter I: The Little Rose Dragon

RWBY: Rising of an Arc

What does it mean to be a warrior? What does it mean to be a Knight? What does it mean to be a Hero? These are the tales of one young man as he tries to find his place in the world. And along the way he may find the answers in the forms of friends and lovers. This is the tale of Jaune Arc…

* * *

><p>Chapter I: The Little Rose Dragon<p>

* * *

><p>The evening sun began to set over the snow-covered field as a single normal boar casually grazed the ground and ate the small blades of grass not covered by the snow, completely oblivious to the world around it. As this was happening a small figure placed an arrow on a bow as he pulled back ever so slightly until the string brushed against his hooded cheek.<p>

The small figure was wearing a black long sleeved jacket with a fur collar; he also wore long brown cargo pants and black gloves as his body was shrouded in a dark brown hooded cloak. He stared down the bow as the boar continued to eat unaware of the potential threat on its life. The boy narrowed his eyes as he released the string and sent the arrow flying to the boar…

**Thunk!**

Only for it to miss by an inch as the arrow struck the ground in front of it, the boar squealed in fright as it bolted from the area and disappeared deep into the forest. "Damn it! I missed!" the boy said as he drew back his hood and glared at where his arrow hit. The boy was revealed to be Jaune Arc as he sadly walked over to the arrow and plucked it from the ground. Jaune stared at the arrow and back in the direction of the boar as he sighed.

"…Man I suck at this," he said as he sheathed the bow and pulled the hood over his head and begrudgingly walked back to his camp deep in the dark wooded forest.

It had been three weeks since Jaune ran away from home, and it had been one week since he managed to sneak aboard a local fishing boat on its way to a small island called Patch where he would begin the first leg of his journey. Since arriving on the island Jaune tried to survive in the wilderness of the dark forest of Patch, so far it was going good, not great but good enough that he wasn't lying in a ditch.

He still couldn't hit anything with his bow and arrow and he was lucky that his only contact with the Grimm had been with the Boarbatusk two weeks ago. It was also lucky that he knew how to identify poisonous herbs and plants thanks to the time he spent gardening with his mother and his sister Lucie. He also knew how to fish thanks to his the fishing trips with his father, grandfather and his sisters Leonne and Adele.

But when it came to hunting other animals like Boar or Deer, it was hard work and he barley caught anything. He was no where near the same level as his grandfather when it came to hunting, Jaune had almost caught a rabbit once, but let it go when it gave him a pleading face that the boy just had to let it go. He also managed to catch a fox but released it when he realised that it was a mother with two small cubs.

The only source of food that he could survive on was fish that he caught in a small stream close by and, he also survived on the only safe nuts and berries in the area. So far his quest wasn't making the brilliant headway that he wanted to.

But he was alive and that's all that mattered. Jaune grasped the cloak and bow that was gifted to him by his grandfather, as he thought about his family. Shaking it off Jaune walked back to the stream as he began to fish for his dinner, after a small amount of time Jaune managed to catch two fish as he grinned at this. "All right! I got dinner tonight!" he said as he packed the fish away in a separate bag and returned to camp.

When Jaune first came to Patch the first thing he had to do was find a safe place to hide from the Grimm and find adequate shelter from the weather. He managed to find an old hollowed out tree that he used to camp in and store his food. He also found out the tree was not that far away from a small wooden cottage that looked abandoned but was crawling with Grimm, he found this out when a lone boar dared to get too close and a Beowolf snatched up the poor boar and devoured it in minutes.

From the point on he decided to stay away from that place unless he wished to die, Jaune placed one of the fish on some sticks and hung the near the fire as he began to cook his dinner.

As this was happening Jaune pulled out the strange white book that he retrieved from his family home and continued to read from its pages. Every night for the past three weeks since he got it he began to read the history of his family. He learned a-lot about his Ancestor, Julius Arc, who led the charge against the Grimm in the War of Darkness two hundred years ago and won the day with a group of companions that served him loyally and without fail.

He also learned that his story was being recorded as well as his first victory against the Boarbatusk was recorded in the pages far at the back and still continued. But it seems that book only recorded major events like battles and important interactions.

So that meant the trivial tasks were excluded from the book and was not recorded. Which was something Jaune could understand, he didn't want to know what kind of socks his grandfather wore back in the day.

But the strange thing was when he tried to read the techniques the words became unrecognisable, almost as if he wasn't allowed to read it. _'Strange'_ he thought as he placed the book away and drew out his bow as he began to practice his archery. He practiced every night before he would dose the fire and go to sleep, he placed the arrow on the bow and pulled the string back, he did everything his grandfather taught him and released.

**Thunk!**

And once again he missed, the arrow missing the center of the red circle and hitting the edge of the target. Grunting slightly he drew another arrow and fired again, and again and again. But he kept missing every time as the tree now had arrows everywhere except in the circle.

Realizing that he wouldn't be getting anywhere with his training tonight he decided that it would be best to just eat his dinner and go to sleep after retrieving the arrows and stashing them next to Crocea Mors. He stared at the cloth-covered blade as he felt a sense of longing coming from the blade, he wagered that the blade had not seen the light of day for nearly eighty years or so and was itching to see combat again.

Jaune placed his hand on the clothed blade as he smiled slightly at the blade "Not yet Crocea…not until I'm strong enough I promise" he promised to the blade. The strange thing was that for some reason Jaune thought for just for a moment, he could actually feel the blade understand him. Shaking this off he grabbed one of the fish by the fire and began to chew on the cooked meat as he sat by the fire and began to wonder how his family was taking his decision.

Were they worried? Were they angry with him? He honestly couldn't tell, but he knew that deep down that he made the right decision. He needed to leave and he need to get stronger…but was it worth it he wondered. To run away from his home, his family and everything that he had ever known? Only time could tell. Seeing nothing better to do Jaune wrapped himself in his sleeping bag as he began to go to sleep.

"I wonder will happen tomorrow? Can't be too bad thought right?" he asked himself as he drifted off to sleep as the last embers of his campfire diminished and floated into the air. He had no idea that tomorrow his life would take an unexpected turn in the form of an unlikely encounter.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose<p>

* * *

><p>A small girl with two blond pigtails and lavender coloured eyes held a steel like gaze on the picture in front of her, before she quietly placed her little sister in small red wagon.<p>

Her farther was headed off to town to deal with something at Signal Academy while her uncle said he had to search for something for an 'old friend' and would be back in a few hours. What he or her father didn't know was that Yang was planning to follow a clue about her mother, her birth mother, who disappeared a year after she was born and left her and her father to god knows where.

But two days ago she had found something in a picture frame, a map leading to a small cabin deep in the woods of Patch. She didn't know why it was there or why her father and uncle tried to hide it. All she cared about was who her real mother was and why she left her, and even thought she loved Summer like she was her real mother, she just wanted to know who she was…wouldn't any child?

She looked down at the sleeping form of her young sister as she slept peacefully in the small red wagon. She stroked her dark red hair as smiled at Ruby's peaceful face. With her mind set and her resolve steeled she began to pull the cart towards her desired location "Don't worry sis" she said as she walked down the snow covered path.

"This won't take long I promise…I just need to know," she said as he walked along the path, all the while unaware of what she soon would face.

A little while later Yang soon found her self in front of an old and abandoned cottage with bits and pieces missing off the boards and holes could be seen off the roof and a dark ominous feeling oozing from its shadows. But this didn't bother Yang as she inched her way closer to the dark entrance of the old house. She had to see what was inside; she had to know who she was. Who her real mother was, she had to…but sometimes.

A pair of glowing red eyes pierced the darkness as Yang stumbled in fright, followed by three more sets of eyes as razor sharp teeth glistened in the dark…And she soon learned that Some thing's are not worth finding out.

Glowing red eyes cast their gaze at the girl as she stumbled back in fright as a beastly claw emerged from the shadows, followed by another and another until out of the darkness came four full grown Beowolves as the growled and snarled at the frightened girl. Yang backed away as the beast circled her and her younger sister, mouths drooling and snarling as the beasts seemed most pleased with the small children that dared to enter they lair.

"H-Hey! S-stay back!" Yang said as the creature crawled closer to her, she noticed a branch on the ground as she swiftly picked up the branch and swung it around erratically.

"STAY BACK! BACK I SAID!" she yelled as she continued to swing the branch erratically as she tried to sway the beast away from her and her sister. But just as she turned around to check on her sister her eyes widened as one of the beasts had snuck up behind her and now had its mouth wide open and about to bite her sleeping's sisters head off.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!" she yelled this time as she smacked the branch against the Grimm's snout as it yipped in surprise. Before the beast growled in rage and glared at the blond haired girl before it smacked the girl away with its clawed arm and sent her flying back smacking against the old house. Dazed and confused Yang looked up she felt her back aching in pain and gasped when the beast returned to the small red wagon and opened it mouth wide.

Yang could only watch helplessly as the dreaded Grimm prepared to bite down on the defenseless girl as razor sharp teeth loomed over her unconscious form. Every precious moment of the small girl appeared in her mind, as she was seconds away from losing her precious little sister.

Her innocent little Rose…

"RUBY! NOOOOOOOOO!" Yang yelled in despair as the creature lunged and blood flew through the air…But not her blood

**"RARGH! RARGHHHHHH!"**

The Beowolf howled as it grasped its eye in pain, a single arrow pierced straight into its eye and blinded the beast as the creature swatted randomly in every direction. Yang stared wide eyed as she saw the creature claw at the arrow that now pierced its eye causing her and the other Grimm to stop and stare at the protruding object in its eye. Yang slowly turned her head in the direction of the arrow and gasped at what she saw.

Standing not too far away was a boy the same age as her with blond hair and blue eyes while holding a bow in his hands as he glared at the beasts in anger. On his back was a travelers sack, a cloth covered sword and a quiver full of arrows as he reached for another arrow and placed it on the bow.

Yang could only stare as a single thought came to her mind…

_'…Who is that?'_

* * *

><p>Earlier with Jaune<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune dosed the remains of his fire as he packed away the rest of his gear before he would leave the forest and find somewhere else. After reading the book Jaune learned that staying in one place too long was never a wise decision and that eventually in an unsecured location the Grimm will eventually find him.<p>

So Jaune decided to pack up and star heading off, he thought about heading into town and gather some information, maybe even get a map of Remnant and figure out his next course of action. Jaune sighed as he looked around the dark snow covered woods "Ok…where to now?" he asked as he tried to figure out which way to go.

"STAY BACK! BACK I SAID!" Until a voice cried out in the woods as Jaune his head in the direction of the abandoned cabin and fear gripped his heart.

"Oh no…" he said as he quickly grabbed his sack, sword and quiver and bolted through the forest in an attempt to reach the cry of distress. As he burst to the edge of the forest he watched in horror as four fully-grown Beowolves circled around a blond haired girl and her little red wagon. But Jaune could see something squirming in the wagon as he narrowed his vision to see that there was a second girl in the wagon.

"Oh crap!" he said as he watched the girl swinging a branch around as she tried to protect herself and the other girl. Jaune pulled an arrow from his quiver as he took aim to the creature. But stopped as fear and doubt gripped his heart as his hands shook and the arrow rattled on the bow, memories of his failures to hit a single none moving tree clawing at the back of his mind as he tried to steady his aim.

But he couldn't do it with the doubts and fear on his mind _'What if I miss? What if I hit the kid? What if…'_ he thought as the doubt ran through his mind, his hand slowly loosed on the string as the arrow was relaxed and he lowed the bow to the ground as he hung his head in shame.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!" he heard as he shot his head right back up just in time to see the creature smacked the blond haired girl and proceeded to open its horrible mouth and about to devour the small girl.

_'SCREW IT!'_ Jaune thought as he quickly pulled back the arrow and fired, time moved slowly as the arrow flew through the air as small bits of falling snow were destroyed as it passed the air. And just as Yang had seen, the Arrow pierced the eye of the beast as it roared in pain and clutched its eye in agony. Jaune had a stunned look on his face as he saw that actually hit something.

Yang only stared at the strange boy, as a single thought came to her mind _'Who is that?'_ she thought as she looked at the boys stunned face. _'I never met him before…was he living in the forest?'_ She thought, as she looked at the strange boy that just saved her life.

Jaune on the other hand was stunned at the moment _'…Holy crap I did it!'_ he thought to himself before he steeled himself and drew another arrow from his quiver and took aim. The beast and the girl turned to look at him as he pulled the string back on the bow.

"Leave them alone you dumb mutts!" Jaune yelled as aimed his bow at the four Beowolves, three of the beasts growled at the boy while the one with the arrow in its eye roared in anger at the boy. Jaune took aim once again and fired at the beast…only to miss and hit the ground before them. The beasts stared at the arrow and then back at the boy, as he looked dumbstruck at his poor attempt at archery.

Yang had a dumbstruck look on her face as the arrow missed terribly, _'…What the heck was that?'_ she thought as she looked at the boy in shock.

"…I knew it was too good to be true," he muttered to himself, as he truly believed he had improved his archery skills, but now it seemed the beast, practically the one with the missing eye, where now set on eating the blond haired boy. Jaune saw this as a chance for the girls to escape as a plan began to form in his mind as he quickly looked back to the forest and back to the pack of Grimm. "Here goes nothing," he said as backed up.

He steeled himself and yelled at the top of his lungs "COME ON YOU STUPID MUTTS!" he yelled as the beasts growled at him.

"YEAH YOU HEARD ME! I'VE SEEN CATS THAT ARE MORE FRIGHTENING THEN YOU!" he yelled again as that comment seemed to tick off the Beowolves. Jaune noticed this as the leader of the pack howled and ran to the boy, followed by his pack as they raced towards the boy.

"RUN AWAY! I'LL LEAD THEM AWAY FROM YOU!" Jaune yelled to the girl as he turned around and ran straight into the forest, four black blurs quickly following after him as they chased after the boy.

Yang could only stare as the boy had just basically sacrificed himself to allow herself and her sister to escape, she should use this chance she had thought to grab Ruby and get out of here…but for some reason her body refused to move. Her hands were shaking as she grasped the stray bits of grass that poked through the snow as she shook in fear and anger.

_'…Why? Why would he?'_ she thought as she watched the boy disappear into the dark forest, his survival unknown as all she could do was watch in fear and worry. A small ruffling caught her attention as she looked to the wagon as a sleepy Ruby rose from the wagon and yawned as she stretched her tired muscles.

With blurry eyes she looked to her sister and smiled sleepily.

"Yawn~ morning Yang…um…why are we in the snow?"

Jaune ran for his life as four angry and blood thirsty Grimm chased him through the forest, he jumped over fallen trees and small boulders as the pounding of heavy feet resonated behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder as he saw three and a half blood red eyes pursed him into the forest. "Oh man! This was a stupid idea! A very, very stupid idea!" Jaune yelled as he ran further into the forest.

"Ok think Jaune! Now what?" he said to himself as ran into forest, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute as he his muscles began to scream at him to stop. But the adrenaline coursing through his veins were all that were keeping him from being a three-way course meal to rabid pack of Grimm, As Jaune running for his life he spotted in the distance a large lake partially covered in ice with small cracks running along the surface. And then he got an idea, a rather stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless that very well may save his life.

_'Oh man! I am going to regret this!'_ he thought as he quickly turned right began began to run to the frozen lake, heavy footsteps following behind him. Jaune fearing for the book he dropped his sack, sword, quiver and bow near the edge of lake and ran across the icy surface reaching almost to the center of the lake.

**Crack!**

But he stopped as he heard a loud crack as he slowly looked down to see a large crack in ice. He soon heard four pounding feet as he turned to see the beasts mindlessly following him onto the ice. Their heavy feet cracking the ice further and spreading like a spider web, Jaune breathed heavily as he quickly grasped the handle of his dagger and plunged the blade into the ice.

**Crack!**

Small cracks formed around the tip as the pattern spread further along the ice, he turned again to see the beast still charging regardless of the ice, the one eyed Beowulf leading the charge, its eye burning with rage at the small child that robbed it of its eye.

**Crack!**

Again he slammed the blade against the ice as more cracks began to spread across the surface, the beasts now getting closer to the boy as the one eyed Grimm roared in anger as it prepared its white bony claws.

**Crack! Crack! **

"Come on! Come on!" Jaune yelled as he slammed the blade into the ice as more cracks surfaced on the ice, the beast got closer and closer as Jaune could practically feel their presence getting closer with each second that past.

**Crack! Crack! Crack!**

"Come on! Come on!" the beasts got closer and closer as the boy as he continued to slam the blade into the ice. More cracks formed just as the beast were in striking distance. They pounced as Jaune raised the blade over his head as he yelled "COME ON YOUR STUPID PIECE OF ICE!" with that he slammed the blade as hard as he could into the ice.

** Crack! Creeeeaaaaak! CRACK!**

As the blade plunged into the ice a huge crack formed and spread as the ground beneath his feet cracked and shook before giving way under him and he plunged into the icy beasts soon followed as they all fell into the icy depths, Jaune held his breath as he was submerged under the ice, the large pieces of ice quickly sealing the top of the water trapping him under the water.

He looked around to see the beasts as they struggled in the water as they mindlessly clawed at the water in an attempt to get out. Taking this chance he quickly swam past the pack as he tried to escape the icy waters, even as the one eyed tried to grab his foot, a large piece of ice fell on the beast as he struggled to swim out. Jaune soon reached as close as he could to the shore as he held his dagger in his hand and slammed it against the frozen surface. Each time he struck the ice it produced a small crack; he repeated this again and again while his lungs felt as if they were burning inside his chest.

But the more time went by, the more the icy water began to affect him as the cold water began to make him slow, sluggish and weak. Each blow no longer having the same level of strength as the last. Small bubbles of air escaped his lips as he tried harder and harder to escape what would soon be his icy tomb. Time was running out as his lungs burned and screamed for air as each second past in the cold icy waters.

His vision began to blacken as he began to lose strength in his arm and the cold began to slow his body down. Until the last small bubbles of air escaped his lips as he slowly began to submerge into the cold dark water…

* * *

><p>Two small blurs ran through the forest as they attempted to follow to already quickly fading footprints in the snow. As soon as the red wearing girl heard what had happened she immediately bolted into the woods after their rescuer, Yang tired to keep up with her sister as they ran through the woods at break neck speeds.<p>

"Ruby slow down! We don't even know if he is still alive!" she yelled to her sister, who bluntly shook her head.

"We got to try Yang! He sacrificed himself to save us! Because for some reason you wanted to get near a GRIMM NEST!" she yelled as she ran further and further into the woods.

Yang cringed slightly at this as she hung her head slightly, Ruby was right, it was her fault that some random boy, who saved her and her sisters life, was now running for his life from mindless beasts. She honestly was terrified when the beasts emerged from the house and preyed on her innocent little sister. She honestly thought that the world was going to rob her of her sister just like it did her stepmother, who never came back from a mission.

The pain of losing her sister would have been to much to bare and she would have fallen into a depression, from which there is no escape. And now because of her pursuit to learn the truth, someone else was gong to pay the price for her mistake…and that was something she could not live with.

"Yang! Look over there!" Ruby yelled as they stopped to see the boy standing in the middle of the frozen lake as he was stabbing the ice with a small dagger.

"What is he doing?" she asked as the beasts closed in on the boy, when suddenly with a final thrust of his blade the boy, with the Grimm, sunk under the surface of the ice.

Yang and Ruby's eyes were wide with shock as they watched the boy disappear under the ice. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING! HE'LL DROWN!" Yang yelled as she quickly ran down to the shore, her sister right behind her.

"Do you see him?" Yang asked desperately as they searched the snow-covered ice in an attempt to find the mysterious boy that saved their lives.

"No I don't! But if we don't do something he will die!" Ruby said as she searched the ice for the boy who kept her from being a Grimm appetiser. But they found nothing but the cold and frost covered lake with no sign of the boy who saved them…

When suddenly a hand with a dagger firmly grasped in its hand burst from the ice as it quickly clawed at the frozen surface, followed by another hand until small body clawed and crawled his way out of the ice. He coughed as a small gush of cold ice water escaped his lips, soon followed by a rush of cold air that soon turned into mist as he laid his back flat on the ice.

He stared up to the sky relishing in the fact that he was alive, "…Ha…ha-ha…ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed as he brought his hands to his face, "I'm alive…I'm alive...I'M ALIVE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he yelled to the sky as he thrust his hands in the air and whooped with glee. Right before his body became rigid and he began to shake "D-d-damn I-I-its C-c-cold!" he said as he rubbed his hands to his chest and his teeth rattled in his mouth. Yang and Ruby were able to snap out of their shock as they ran out onto the ice as they dragged the freezing boy back to the shore.

As soon as they were back on shore they rested Jaune against a log as he saw the two girls he had saved earlier "H-hey you're safe…that's good" he said before, Yang placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What the hell were you thinking!" Yang said as checked over the boy for any more injuries. But Jaune just smiled as sighed in relief at the girls that looked at him strangely.

"You guys are safe…that's all that matters" he said as Yang looked at the boy before she smiled at the boy.

**CRACK! "RAWR!"**

The three spun around and turned their gaze back to the ice as the one eyed Beowolf burst from the ice and roared into the sky, it then set its sighs on Jaune as it glared at the one who took its eye from it. The beast sped to the boy as it attempted to claw the boy, who just barley managed to duck under the strike as the log was split in half. Yang and Ruby backed up slightly as the Grimm raised its claws to strike at the blond haired boy.

But just as the beast was about to strike a branch smacked the creature in the back as the beast turned and glared at a small girl dressed in red with a serious look on her face.

"Leave him alone! You big meanie!" Ruby yelled, as she held up the branch once more fully intent on hitting the Grimm. Yang and Jaune's widened at this as they watched the small girl stand up to the Grimm. But the Grimm was not intimidated as it easily batted the girl away with its bone like claws and smacked her against a tree, she fell to the ground unconscious as the beast seemed to grin at this.

"NO! RUBY!" Yang yelled as he quickly rushed over to her sister, "Ruby! Ruby wake up!" the girl said as a soft moan came from the girl. While this relieved Yang she turned back to see the Grimm advanced towards the pair as Jaune struggled to stand up.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Jaune yelled as he struggled to stand as he only managed to get to his knees before he fell on one knee, inwardly curing his frail body when he need it the most to listen to him. Yang was scared and terrified as the beast lumbered towards them as its mouth drooled and snarled at the pair. Its eyes narrowed in the small red wearing girl as it was ready to have its long denied meal. Yang saw this as she held her sister close and away from the monster, the monster seemed to grin, as it seemed to accept the challenge.

The monster then pounced as its terrible jaw opened wide to show razor sharp teeth descending upon the pair. In a last ditch effort Yang covered her sister with her body as she waited for the inevitable end, a black blur appeared before her as the beast dug its teeth into subtle flesh.

**SHRUK! "RARGH!"**

But it never came as the sound of teeth digging into flesh was heard and a pained howl echoed in the forest before still and calm grew in its place…Curious Yang opened her eyes as found herself and Ruby unharmed as turned her head to the Grimm.

What she saw that day would be forever burned into her memory as she looked to the scene. Jaune had stopped the beast but at a terrible cost, the beast's jaws firmly latched into his left shoulder as its teeth dug into his flesh, blood cascading down his shoulder, back and chest as he held in his right hand a dagger stabbed firmly under the beasts jaw, the blade poking out of the top of its skull.

Blood rolled down his hands and left shoulder as the beast made a struggling and pained filled moan as Jaune stared into its eyes with a heavy and pain filled breath. Its blood red eyes soon flicked before they became black and lifeless, with a great heave he removed the dagger as the beast body rolled off and fell to the ground dead, its body already decaying and dissipating into the air as dark particles scattered into the wind.

Jaune struggled to stand as each breath filled him with pain; his clothes drenched in blood as his legs shook where he stood, his left arm dangled by his side like a lump of boneless flesh. His vision flickering in and out as he struggled to stay awake, as small tears caressed his face; the pain was so intense that every breath to him felt as if a hundred red hot needles were poking into his chest.

Slowly and carefully he turned his head to the shocked girls face as he weakly smiled at the girl and asked with slanted smile and goofy look as he said "H-hey…you ok?". The very words stunned her further as she just…stared at this boy, this strange boy who showed up out if nowhere and saved her and her sister twice. And despite nearly freezing to death and being bit by a vengeful Beowolf, even as he bled from his injuries…

He still worried about her and her sister, small tears gathered in her eyes as she slowly nodded to the injured by that smiled at this, his was internally and externally very happy that they were safe, even if he had no idea who they were, and thats all that mattered to him.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! ****"RAWR!" "RAWR!" RAWRRRRRR!"**

Before she could even get a word out, the sound of ice cracking brought her attention back to the lake as the rest of the Beowolves burst forth and howled into the sky. Yang was shaking in fear as the three other beasts lumbered towards the three, eager to get revenge for the death of their brother. She looked down to her small sister, as she remained oblivious to the world, unaware of the immediate death that was approaching them…

They were going to die

Jaune swallowed his fear as he moved in front of the two and held his dagger to the beasts in a reverse grip, his back facing to the girls as he glared at the beasts, even as his legs shook in fear " Hey listen…I need you to take…the other kid…a-and get out of here" he struggled to say as he tried to protect the two.

Yang's eyes widened further at this as she looked to the boys back "Are you insane! They'll kill you!" she said yelled at the boy as he nodded his head.

"I-I know…and as-as much as I want to run I can't…n-not with these injures," he said as he looked down to the blood that cascaded off his left fingers, he would only slow them down if they tried to run with him, and then they'd be good as dead, Jaune then looked back to the girls as he cast a serious gaze to them.

"B-but you two…can-can escape if I…if I give them something to-to eat" he said as Yang's eyes widened at this, as she looked back to the Grimm as their mouths opened and snapped shut, drool rolling off their snouts and lips as they smelled the scent of blood.

"B-but why? Why are you doing this? Why us?!" Yang asked as she watched the boy look up to the sky as he breathed in heavily before he turned back to the girls and smiled.

"Because…because I don't want you to lose someone important to you, besides…this is what heroes do," he said as he smiled to the shocked girl's face as he turned back to the Grimm as the slowly approached the armed boy. Yang struggled to say anything as she just stared at the strange boy, inside she was blaming herself, she got herself into this and now someone else was paying for her mistake…it made her sick with herself.

"By the way…" Jaune said as she looked up at him "What's your name?" he asked as the girl looked back stunned before she shook it off and said.

"I'm-I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby" she said as she slightly gestured to the unconscious girl. "W-what's yours?" she asked as he looked to the girl.

"I'm Jaune…it was…it was nice t-to meet you," he said as he turned back to the Grimm and raised his dagger to the Grimm as he glared despite his injuries, "When I say so r-run and don't look back" he said as Yang reluctantly nodded and grabbed hold of her sister. The world was still as the quiet rustling of dead leaves were all that could be head as the four glared at each other, Jaune flexing his fingers on the handle of his dagger as the Grimm flexed and stretched their bone white claws and glared at the boy.

The silence was deafening until a small drop of blood rolled of Jaune's fingers and landed on the ground. "NOW!" Jaune yelled as the beats lunged at the boy as he too lunged at the beasts ready to accept his fate.

**SLASH!**

But he stopped as a black blur shot past him and decapitated one of the Grimm as its body flew through the air and landed on either side of the boy, the Grimm were stunned before the sound of a whirling blade passed another as its head flew from its body and landed in the lake. Jaune stared in shock as the two halves of the beast scattered to the wind as he tired to figure out what the heck was going on.

The last two Grimm never knew what hit them as the black blur appeared between the two and a large scythe bisected the third one in half before impaling the forth right between is eyes. Jaune looked on in shock as soon all of the Grimm fell to the ground, dead and dissipating into dust. He looked up in surprise as he saw a man standing in front of him.

The man was shrouded in a black cloak and he held in his hands a large pitch-black scythe with a strange symbol engraved on the blade, he impaled the end into the earth and turned to face the children, His hair was black as night and slicked backwards with silver like eyes as he turned around to look at the children.

Yang instantly recognized the man as a smile came to her face "Uncle Qrow!" she said as Jaune looked confused at the scene before a sense of calm came to the boy.

Ruby moaned as she woke up "Y-Yang? What happened? Uncle Qrow? When did you get here? Wow! What happened to the Grimm?" she asked as she looked around to the dissipating Grimm, the man sheathed his scythe as the giant blade collapsed into a compact form that rest on his back under his cloak.

"You kids ok?" the man asked as Yang nodded before her eyes widened as Jaune profoundly collapsed face first into the dirt as the wounds finally took their toll on the boy.

"Jaune!" was the last thing he heard as the light left his eyes and darkness and the sight of yellow and red rushing towards him before sleep took the boy, his body no longer able to keep up with him and promptly shut down, "Jaune! Jaune wake up!" Yang said as she shook the boy to wake up.

"Yang? What's going on?" Qrow asked as he looked at the unconscious boy, Yang then told her uncle everything that happened as the man went from shocked to stunned as he looked to the boy, he then took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy as he lifted him up.

"This isn't good, he is freezing and he is losing blood! We need to go now!" he said as he gestured to the north "Come on you two" he said as Yang and Ruby nodded at their uncle as they grabbed his gear and raced home. Yang and Ruby hoping beyond hope that the young boy would make it, He needed to…

* * *

><p>Later at the Xiao Long household<p>

* * *

><p>Yang looked to the bandaged up boy as he breathed in small shallow breaths, his left shoulder and arm bandaged up in white bandages with his shoulder bandage's already stained with blood. Several more bandages were placed on his face and cheek and his body covered by a thick warm blanket. It wasn't long before the group made it back and the first thing they did was remove his clothes and bandaged his wounds, the boy was freezing and they had to keep him warm.<p>

Which is why the boy was firmly placed on the floor in a makeshift bed next to the fireplace and wrapped firmly in warm blankets as they tried to keep the boy from dying from hypothermia. Yang lightly stroked the boy's hair as he slept in the bed, she hadn't moved from his side since they got back. Her uncle hadn't yelled at her yet, he could tell that this event had been hard enough on her as it was.

Yang only looked down at the boy as she stroked his hair, small tears gathered in her eyes "You idiot...Why would you do something so stupid for someone you barley met?" she asked the sleeping boy, as he remained oblivious to the world.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and placed her hand in his right hand, "Still…thank you, if you didn't show up I don't know what would have happened…you saved my sister and me…I owe you," she said as grasped his hand firmly.

She then felt a presence next to her as she looked to see her sister sit next to her as too looked to the sleeping boy "How is he?" she asked as looked to his sleeping face.

Yang shrugged her shoulders, as she looked to him "I don't know, Uncle Qrow said he was lucky that the bite wasn't too deep, but he was freezing after being under the ice for so long" she pulled the blanket up to his chest. "I guess its up to him if he'll make it...I hope he does, I can't live with that on my conscious" she said as Ruby looked from her sister to the young boy that saved their lives, Ruby brushed a small strand of blond hair off his face as the boy shuffled slightly in his sleep before he rested peacefully in front of the two young maidens, a small smile on her face that made her happy.

"RUBY! YANG!" a voice called out as the living room door slammed open and they turned to see a tall man tan man with short blond hair and lavender eyes barge into the room, as a look of worry was clear across his face, Qrow right behind him as he leaned against the door frame.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang said before the man rushed over and brought them both into a deep hug, "Dad! Dad! We're fine honest!" Yang said in between breaths as their father held them close before he brought them at arms length.

"Yang what were you thinking! Why did you go out there on your own! You and Ruby could have been killed!" he said as Yang hung her head at this.

"I know dad! I know ok and I'm sorry I truly am! I just…I just wanted to know ok…I wanted to know who she was" she said as Ruby looked confused at this.

Taiyang sighed as he looked to his eldest daughter "I know…but Yang sometimes, something's just aren't meant to be found not yet…I will tell you one day I promise…ok" he said as Yan nodded slightly at this. Taiyang then turned Qrow as he bowed his head slightly to his brother in law "Thank you Qrow for saving my daughters" he said as the man shook his head.

"Don't thank me, its him you should be thanking," he gestured to the sleeping boy "If hadn't been there I don't think I would have made it in time" he said as the man looked to the boy.

Taiyang raised an eyebrow at this, as he looked to the boy "Who the heck is kid anyway? I haven't seen him on Patch before" he said as he looked to the blond haired boy.

"What's his name?" he asked Qrow as he shrugged his shoulders at this.

"Jaune" Yang said as Tai and Qrow looked to the girl "He said his name was Jaune…other then that not much else" she said as she went back to stroking his hair.

Qrow had a puzzled look on his face as he heard the name _'Jaune? Where have I heard that name before…I might need to look into it later'_ he stopped as he looked the worried look on his nieces face as she and Ruby sat next to the boy.

_'But for now I think the most important thing is making sure this kid makes it'_ he thought as he turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes flickered open as Jaune stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling before him, dazed and confused he looked around as he tried to get a bearing on where he was. But then he grunted in pain as he looked to his left arm that was covered in bandages. His gaze was then focused on the two girls next to his makeshift bed; the blond haired girl and the small dark red girl were both sleeping next to his bed as Ruby was tangled up in small sheets as she released cute little snores that made Jaune chuckle at slightly, while Yang rested beside his bed her hand firmly in his.<p>

He blushed slightly as he tried to wiggle his hand out of hers, but found it hard, as she seemed to have a tight grip on his. But finally after much effort he got them out and sighed a brief of relief as he slowly began to sit up. He looked around at the large house that had a warm and cozy feeling as the walls were made of timber and the floor was carpeted red. Hanging above the fireplace were two symbols one of a rose and the other a symbol of burning heart next to it.

"Where…Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around the living room of the girls house.

"Well first off kid" a gruff voice said as he spun around to see a tall strongly built blond haired man, with lilac shaded eyes and a five o'clock shadow on his face. The man had a powerful look to himself, kind of like his fathers but slightly less then his dads.

"You're in my home something no boy has ever seen, ever, and while normally I would never allow a boy anywhere near my daughters…I will make an exception in this case" he said before a hand thumped in the back of the head.

"Cut it out Tai, the kid saved your daughters lives, be nice" the same man from the lake said as the blond man pouted to the other man.

"Aw come on Qrow you, know how I like to make boys scared, especially when it comes to my daughters" he said as he grinned slightly to the man known as Qrow, who placed a palm to his face.

"Not when it involves the boy who saved their life you idiot," he rebutted as the blond man had deadpan look on his before he chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah he-he-he whoops" he said as Qrow had a tick mark over his head, he sometimes wondered why his sister married this blond oaf, but Qrow then gestured to the boy as Taiyang nodded and looked back and sat next to the boy's bed.

"Jaune is it?" he asked as the boy nodded before the man brought both his hand on the boy's shoulders, at first Jaune was slightly scared as the mans eyes were shadowed by his hair. Before he brought his face back up and looked the boy straight in the eye and said "Thank you…thank you for saving my daughters" small tears were in his eyes as Jaune leaned back a bit from the crying man.

"Um…no problem?" he said slightly stunned by the big man's reaction, Qrow then walked over as he pulled the man off the boy.

"What were you doing out there in the first place kid? Do your parents know where you are?" he asked as Jaune slowly looked down at this.

"Yes…and no…let's just say I left for reasons I can't say" he said cryptically, Qrow raised an eyebrow at this as he stared at the boy. Normally when a children runs away from home it usually stemmed from problems from within the family.

But Jaune's reaction didn't seem like it was domestic problems that; it was almost like it was something more. He shook his head as he decided to figure it out later "Well either way, we are very grateful for what you've done" he said with a small bow to the child.

Jaune was about to tell them it was okay when Yang began to stir from her place next to his bed. As soon as she opened her eyes they were instantly wide as she looked at the boy who saved her life.

"JAUNE!" she yelled as Ruby suddenly sprung awake and tumbled around on the floor as she tried to free herself from her blanket confinemen, as soon as she was free the two pounced as they brought the boy in a deep hug.

"OW!" Jaune said aloud as they instantly let him go as the boy breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry" they said sheepishly as Jaune attempted to gather what little air he had lost from the hug.

"Its ok just a little sore at the moment ok" Jaune said as he grinned sheepishly at the girls.

"…I thought…I thought…" Yang started to speak as she hung her head, Jaune looked at her concerned as she continued to speak. "Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life to save ours…why?" she asked as Jaune sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Its because…its because I know what its like to have a sister…" he said as Qrow and Taiyang perked up at this, Ruby looked confused as she heard this.

"And I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose one…and from the looks of it…neither could you" he said as he looked over to Ruby, "Besides…who wouldn't try to help?" he said as Yang stared before a gentle smile appeared on her face. Qrow and Taiyang smiled at this as well while Ruby smiled brightly with a small sparkle in her young eyes as she imagined Jaune in a suit of armour, like in her bed time stories.

"Well" Jaune said suddenly "I better be going" he said as he tried to stand up, right before a hand was placed on his shoulder and planted him firmly back into the bed.

"Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going kid?" Taiyang asked as the boy looked up to him, "You're too injured to be going anywhere, besides we owe you," he said as Jaune shook his head.

"I appreciate it really, but I really should be-"

"Nope!" A voice said as Jaune turned his attention to the small red as s glared at him with puffed up cheeks, "W-what?" Jaune asked as the girl shook her head.

"Nope! You are staying here and that's that!" she said as she pushed him back into bed, Jaune blinked a few times as he looked at the strange small dark red girl. "Bu-" "Nope" "I" "Nope" "Nee-" "Nope" "to" "Nope" "G-" "I SAID NOPE!" Ruby and Jaune argued back and firth until she finally snapped and pulled out her secret weapon.

…The Ruby pout

None were immune as she unleashed the full power of her pout, Jaune stumbled back slightly at this, he turned to the other three for help. But they too could not resist the power of her innocence. "Can't-Say-no-too-cute! Okay! I'll stay!" Jaune finally said as the girl smiled at the boy.

"Good…now get some sleep," she said as Jaune sighed and leaned back into the bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

* * *

><p>Long after the other had left Jaune stared up at the ceiling as his mind was going back to the lake and how close he came to death, the second time he managed to kill a Grimm at the cost of his own well being. But this time was different, it wasn't just his life on the line but the lives of others that could have very well have died if hadn't reacted as he did. But he also felt a sense of accomplishment; he actually saved someone from the Grimm.<p>

Well sure their uncle came in and defeated the rest of them, but it was a victory nonetheless.

He sighed as he looked over to his bag that rested beside his bed as the book peaked from the folds of its confinement. He then shifted his gaze to the sword that rest next to his bag as he tentatively reached out and touched the blade.

"Did I…Did I make you proud? Did I do the right thing?" he asked the blade of his ancestors. He got no response from the ancient weapon, only a small feeling of pride before he looked down to his left arm that was bandaged and slung across his chest.

He shook his head as he returned to the folds of his bed and began to dream, unaware of the soft glow of the book as a woman appeared before him. She smiled softly as she kneeled down and lightly stroked his hair as he dreamed.

The figure then leaned in as she placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered softly "You have little one…but your journey is not over" she then disappeared and returned to the book.

"It is only just beginning"

* * *

><p><strong>And scene, well here is chapter two of Rising of an Arc. Tell me what you think, I wanted Jaune to start meeting his friends one after the other before meeting up at Beacon. <strong>

**As usual leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Monty Passing

Sad news today as Monty Oum creator of RWBY died, he died yesterday at 4:34 surrounded by his family and his loved ones. And while this is a sad time for his friends, loved ones and fans we as Fans of the show. will do our best to carry on his work, we will write our stories in order to keep his creation alive.

It is what he would want, and it is all that we can do. And in honour of his memory I will continue to write my RWBY fan fictions such as Tales of the Wanderer, Rising of an Arc and last light in order to keep his spirit and creation alive.

Fellow RWBY fans I hope you too will carry on in his memory, we have lost a great light in this world...may he find a better place.

Sincerely Masseffect-TxS


End file.
